una navidad possible-stoppable
by DaEliMar99
Summary: la joven pareja se prepara para pasar una mágica navidad junto a sus familias, que tendran planeado para que estas fiestas sean inolvidables.


Una Navidad

Possible-Stoppable

Capitulo 1

**3 días antes de Navidad:**

En el departamento de Ron, Kim se despertaba, besó a Ron en mejilla queriendo no despertarlo, pero no lo logró. Ron se despierta y la besa en la frente y ella le sonríe.

"No se si estar enojado o feliz""¿Así? ¿Y por que?""Enojado por despertarme en medio de un sueño perfecto, y feliz por ser tú lo primero que veo"Kim le sonríe dulcemente.

"KP, ¿Por qué no te bañas mientras yo hago el desayuno?""Esta bien Ronnie"

Después de 10 minutos, Kim sale del baño y se encuentra con Ron que la esperaba con el desayuno en la mesa.

"Te ves bien Kimmie""Gracias Ron, y por cierto, que rico desayuno""Gracias Kim, has lo que quieras mientras me baño así luego hacemos las compras navideñas""Está bien Ronnie, yo espero". Le dijo en un tono coqueto.

Ron sale de bañarse y ambos se dirigen al mall para comprar regalos de navidad a sus familias. Mientras Kim compraba en Club Banana, Ron se dirigía a la joyería.

"Hola, soy Ronald Stoppable, ¿Ya llegó mi pedido?" "¡Ha! Sr. Stoppable. Si acá está su encargo. Un anillo de plata pura, le deseo mucha suerte""Muchas gracias Sr."

Ron salía de la tienda. "Rufus"El ratopín rasurado salía del bolsillo de su amo y se posaba en su hombro.

"En la noche de Navidad, le propondré matrimonio a Kim en frente de nuestras familias""¡Que lindo!".Dijo su amigo, el cual empezaba a cantar la marcha nupcial, "Ta ta tata ta ta tata"

Kim ya salía de la tienda y con Ron volvieron al departamento.

Los jóvenes ingresaban exhaustos a su morada, y el primero en desplomarse en el sillón fue el rubio "ha que agradable es estar en casa" decía mientras se sacaba los zapatos y postraba los pies en la mesa de centro "Ron no coloques los pies ahí" reprocho su novia sin mucho entusiasmo "vamos Kim siéntate, y disfruta un momento" musito el chico posando la cabeza en el cojín del sillón y mirando a la pelirroja con ternura "bien solo por hoy" sonrió la joven, sentándose al lado del rubio y apoyando se cabeza en el hombro de este "Kimmy?", "dime Ron" el chico de un rápido movimiento movió a la joven para que quedara recostada en el mueble y luego se posó sobre ella "siempre me gusto esto" dijo algo sonrojado el rubio "a mi igual" Le correspondió la pelirroja con una tímida sonrisa, luego juntaron sus labios en forma apasionada y tierna.

Capitulo 2

**2 días antes de Navidad:**

Todo el lugar era inundado por una esencia de amor y calma, a pesar del absoluto silencio, se podía sentir en el ambiente lo ocurrido la noche anterior, un intercambio de emociones y sensaciones, que la pareja de jóvenes sentían solo cuando sus cuerpos eran atraídos tanto física como moralmente. Y en una habitación de la residencia, se encontraba la más digna demostración de sincero amor y fidelidad que una pareja podría mostrar "que hora es?" pregunto el rubio despegando la vista de los ojos esmeraldas de su novia, quien estaba recostada a su lado "temprano Ron, temprano" respondió la pelirroja con ternura, y abrazando el torso desnudo de su media naranja "hace cuanto que no hacíamos esto?" musito en tono calmado el joven, devolviéndole el abrazo "supongo que será no mas de unos 4 meses…" infirió la chica acercándose más a su amado "me pregunto como soporte 4 meses sin sexo" dijo cómicamente "digamos que es el modo de desestresarnos" le sonrió dulcemente.

Luego de intercambiar miradas por un rato, deciden vestirse, comen algo y van a comprarse ropa nueva para la noche de navidad. Kim se compró un vestido largo de color azul marino, con detalles plateados que quedaban a juego con los aros y collar que Ron le regaló en su aniversario. Ron se compró un taje de gala negro con el que usaría una corbata blanca y un reloj de plata que Kim le había regalado

Descansaron de su compra con una comida en el Bueno Nacho. Ellos acostumbraban sentarse uno al lado del otro, pero por alguna razón esta vez se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Casi terminado la comida, Ron agarra uno de sus nachos y se lo ofrece a Kim, y ella lo acepta, Kim hace el mismo procedimiento que Ron, y así se daban de comer mutuamente hasta terminar el tazón de nachos.

Luego de comer, volvieron a su apartamento y antes de acostarse Ron dice "Te amo Kim", "Yo te amo aun más Ronnie" y ambos quedan profundamente dormidos con las manos entrelazadas.


End file.
